


Why Be Normal?

by JudeIsFanboyTrash



Category: The Art of Being Normal, Why be Normal
Genre: Art Of Being Normal, F/M, Fluff, I wanted fanfiction for this couple, Kate is David, MTF Trans Character, Straight LGBT Relationship, THIS BOOK IS AMAZING, ftm trans character, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeIsFanboyTrash/pseuds/JudeIsFanboyTrash
Summary: It's the beginning of the new year, half of the school year left to go. David is socially transitioning to Kate, everyone in her friend group is trying to adjust to using the correct pronouns. Things are better. Well except for the fact Leo- born Megan has made her completely forget about her long time crush on Zach. He's her best friend and she doesn't want to loose him. Especially since his ex-girlfriend is trying to be friends again. Wonder if second semester will be any better than the first? Read to find out. (First semester is in the book)





	Why Be Normal?

Kate

It’s January 2nd and we’re back in school, I’ve talked my parents into letting me wear a more female version of the girls uniform for now. I anxiously tug at the hem of my shirt as I see Leo getting off his bus.

“How was your break?” I inquire.

His eyebrows quirk, “Fine, how was the Nutcracker?” 

I smile dreamily exclaiming, “Wonderful, the girls were all so elegant! Then the guys in tights!”

He laughs, “I kinda missed you.”

I smile, blushing a little, “I missed you too.”

He gets a more guarded look on his face, “Guess who came over during break?” he asks.

I frown, thinking, “Maybe… Your Aunt?” I guess.

“Alicia.” he says.

I try to analyse his tone, he doesn’t sound happy but he doesn’t seem as upset as before either so… 

“How’d it go?” I ask him.

He sighs, “Well enough, she wants to start over, as friends.”

I swallow, “Well there’s no harm in trying to be friends is there?”

He sighs again, “I just hate that I can’t just be a normal guy, cis guys don’t have to worry about their partners hurting them or leaving them for being cis.”

“Cis?” I ask.

“Yeah cis, you know like a person who isn’t trans. It’s not that uncommon to be trans, it’s just not accepted widely.” He clarifies.

“Oh, gotcha.” I reassured him.

I wish I could pass like he does, I know I’ll be able to. Just not here.  
The bell rings and it’s time for class.

“See you for Tutoring!” I call as we rush down opposite halls.

“See you Kate!” He calls back to me and my heart skips a beat.

I’m Kate again.


End file.
